Hammond
|image= | |jname=ハモンド |rname=''Hamondo'' |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 607 |affltion=New Fishman Pirates |ocupation=Pirate |jva=N/A }} Hammond is the combatant of the New Fishman Pirates. He is a daggertooth pike conger fishman. Appearance Hammond is a slim-looking fishman with medium-length, poofy hair and a long and squarish neck. Hammond wears a long sleeved black coat with a striped undershirt, both of which he keeps open to display his tattoos. Hammond wears shin-high, frayed white pants and black sandals. On his head he has a fedora and earrings on both ears. On his neck he has the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates symbol near his left shoulder. He also has what appears to be a tattoo with a crossed out decapitated human covering his right abs done in the style of the Sunny Pirates "mark of the sun" tattoo. Personality Hammond is a fishman who, like Arlong, views humans as an inferior race. He is a very proud fishman and extends this to other sea creatures, such as Surume, whom Hammond criticized for allowing Luffy to order him around. When meeting the Straw Hat Pirates he gives them the ultimatum to either join the New Fishman Pirates or die. Even in his arrogance, though, he is surprisingly thoughtful, as he carefully thought out the Straw Hats' list of offenses and appeasements to the Fishmen, and was considerate enough to view pirates as enemies of humanity (despite most of them being humans themselves) that he gives them the choice of siding with them or being destroyed. Abilities and Powers As a fishman he is capable of breathing and surviving deep underwater, as was seen when he appeared to the Straw Hats 10,000 meters under the sea without being in a bubble. Hammond's strength and fighting style are yet to be revealed, but as a fishman, he is born with the strength that is tenfold of average humans, and even more so underwater. He was seen riding huge sea-animals that can probably aid him in battle. History Fishman Island Arc After the Strawhats escape the eruption of the undersea volcano they are confronted by Hammond and two other New Fishman Pirate members, who are all riding on sea creatures larger than the Kraken. He weighs Luffy's crimes against the Arlong Pirates but also took into account the Straw Hats protecting Hatchan and assaulting one of the World Nobles. He gives the Straw Hats a choice between joining the New Fishman Pirates or dying. Luffy, without a care in the world, rejects. The Straw Hats then use Coup de Burst to escape from the New Fishman Pirates and fly directly into Fishman Island. When asked what to do by a subordinate, Hammond says that they'll go after them. First, he and the other Fishmen will go to Noah, and tell their boss about the Straw Hat Pirates. Translation and Dub Issues Hammond's name and laughing style is a reference to his fish species. In Japanese, the Daggertooth pike conger is called Hamo. Trivia * Just like other characters in One Piece, Hammond has his own Laughter Style: "'Hamo hamo hamo'". External Links *Hammond - Hammond at at Onepiece.wikki.net *Daggertooth pike conger - Wikipedia article about the type of fish that Hammond is de:Hammond Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates